Telephone operators often build up very substantial static voltages on their bodies, particularly if they are imprudent enough to wear man-made fibers. If they then plug their headset into the telephone exchange apparatus, it is not uncommon for a spark to jump from their ear through the acoustic inlets in the ear piece to a grounded metal portion of the transducer. As these sparks can be derived from several thousands of volts, the sensation is at best uncomfortable. This problem particularly arises in small devices where distances between the acoustic inlets and grounded portions of transducers are normally extremely small. Additionally, it has been found difficult to produce economically and compactly a suitable method of boosting the bass response of such ear pieces.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.